Dragon Gang: Guide
Step one: Choosing your race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as saiyans, humans, namekians, demons, and so on. The first step of creating your character is choosing your race. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race. You can then make your decision. *Saiyans: Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, but low speed. They also gain power by restoring speed. *Humans: Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more zennie than the other races. *Halfbreeds: Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. *Namekians: Namekians are strong and learn the most techniques. And are able to learn defensive and offensive transformations. *Ice-Jins: Ice-Jins have the most speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. *Androids (Energy Stealing): Energy stealing androids have low speed, but high attack. Must steal energy from defeated opponents to gain speed back. Must buy items from shop to upgrade. *Androids (Perpetual Energy): Perpetual energy androids only use half the normal speed and have high attack power, but can't rest and needs to upgrade through the use of items baught at the shop. *Aliens: Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. *Demons: Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. As you can see, there is a variety of options to choose from, some races have transformations that can help, and some have good speed and strength. As your character gains transformations their power level will rise when using them. This bonus is only used when comparing your power level to other players and not what level you are. The list of the bonuses for each transformation is below Transformations Saiyans *Super Saiyan: 140% *Super Saiyan 2: 230% *Super Saiyan 3: 320% *Super Saiyan 4: 450% Humans *Super Human: 110% *Unlocked Potential: 190% *Arcane: 290% *Mystic: 380% Namekians *Regeneration Form: 90% *Offensive Regeneration: 130% *Healer Namek: 145% *Warrior Namek: 175% *Guardian Namek: 210% *Figher Namek: 255% Androids (Absorption) *Upgrade Chip: +12% Each Androids (Perpetual Energy) *Upgraded Parts: +15% Ice-Jins *Second Form: 110% *Third Form: 150% *Fourth Form: 190% *Fifth Form: 360% Demons Demons are a bit different, instead of having transformations, you unlock a new power boost when your power level reaches a different height. Your power boost also determines how active you have been on this wiki. *Demon Trainee: *Permanent: 115% *Active: 145% *Demon Commander: 757,250 *Permanent: 155% *Active: 220% *Demon Lord: 3,591,500 *Permanent: 225% *Active: 325% *Overlord: 8,225,250 *Permanent: 330% *Active: 440% Aliens *Super Form: 115% *Mega Form: 160% *Giga Form: 240% *Tera Form: 430% Kaio-Ken Any race is able to use the Kaio-ken, but you must purchase the capsule power at the shop before usage *Kaioken: 120% *Kaiokenx10: 140% *Kaiokenx20: 160% *Kaiokenx50: 180% *Kaiokenx100: 200% If Kaioken is used with another transformation the two numbers are added together before applying the bonus. Step two: Base power level Every race's base power level is 500, you can increase your characters power level by absorbing energy (for androids only), earning XP by winning fights, when you level up, buy a senzu bean or power potion at the shop, your power undergoes a boost. Step three: Player card Once you fave gathered all the information for your character you want, go to user user page and add the Player Card template and enter your information that you have chosen. (Note: If you are not active on here and you have been challenged to a fight, you will automatically lose the fight, and gain damage and lose some power) Category:Z-Ninjas Category:CLUB Category:Club Category:Z Ninjas